every_witch_witfandomcom-20200213-history
To delete
A month of warmth had passed. It was now July in the year 2006 and Piper was laying on the living room couch sore from a stomach ache. She had been suffering from them all week and was starting to wonder if she was sick with the flue or something. Leo walked in from the kitchen and handed his wife a damped facecloth. She smiled as she took it from his hands and placed it on her forehead, she didn't have a headache but believed she may have a fever. “Are you feeling better at all?” Leo asked. “No, and I threw up earlier.” “You threw up yesterday too.” “Yeah. Maybe I should see a doctor.” “I tried to heal you and nothing happened. I don't think your sick, Piper.” “Stomach aches don't normally cause vomiting, Leo.” “Where are your sisters, maybe they can figure out what's going on.” “They're both at work.” “Okay. I'll call Sheila.” Piper had been wrong about Phoebe being at work. Phoebe was actually out with Coop hunting for an apartment. With their wedding just around the corner they had decided it was time to get their own place. They were currently inside a small one bedroom apartment and had already silently agreed this wasn't their home. Yet, the real-estate agent hadn't seemed to noticed the lack of interest as he talked more about the condition of the apartment and the “great view” from the balcony. Both Phoebe and Coop were too polite to interrupt and let the guy know they weren't interested, so they remained silent and listened to what the guy was saying. Sheila had just arrived at the Halliwell manor and was lead into the living room by Leo. Piper was still spread across the couch and her two sons were attempting to make her feel better by stroking her hair. She found it sweet and didn't have the heart to tell them it wasn't physically making her feel better. She sat up when she spotted Leo and Sheila enter the room and Sheila sat down next to her while Leo seated himself on an arm chair next to them with Chris placed on his lap, and Wyatt was sitting on his mother's lap. “From what Leo told me, you're throwing up, you have a non stop stomach ache and you've been more tired than usual.” “That's right.” “Is your period late?” “Now that you mention it, yeah, it is late.” “You have two children and you still can't recongise pregnancy symptoms?” “It hadn't crossed my mind.” “Take a pregnancy test, all of your symptoms match up.” “Alright, thanks Sheila.” He walked them to the front door. “So, what did you two think? You gonna call this cozy place home?” Phoebe look at her husband. An answer wasn't required because she could sense his answer, even without using her power of empathy. She looked back at the real-estate agent and shook her head. “It is a nice place but it's just not for us.” The guy nodded. “No problem, I have another place I would love for you two to see. I think it will be perfect.” Coop and Phoebe both nodded. She stood in the bathroom in-front of the mirror, Leo standing behind her. Both of them looking down at the pregnancy test. Smiles formed on their faces. “I'm pregnant.” Leo didn't respond, but his happy smile said it all. Piper checked the test again just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Sure enough, she was pregnant. Chris was going to be a big brother. “We should tell the boys,” Leo whispered in his wife's ear. Piper nodded and for a moment longer the two just stood there smiling at the positive pregnancy test. They then met the boys in the living room. As Leo placed Wyatt on the couch, Piper put Chris beside his big brother. The two boys looked up at their parents. Chris wouldn't understand what his mother being pregnant meant but Wyatt would be able to comprehend the general idea. He'd be able to understand that this meant their was a new baby on the way and this baby was his and Chris' little brother or sister. “Daddy and I have a big surprise,” Piper stated. Wyatt smiled as his little brother got distracted by a random bird as it flew past the window. “There's a baby in mommy's tummy,” Leo continued. “A baby? In there?” Wyatt asked, pointing to his mother's stomach. Piper nodded to him. “Did you eat the baby?” Wyatt then asked. Piper and Leo both let out a chuckle. “No, mommy didn't eat the baby,” Leo told him. “This baby is going to be your little brother or sister,” Piper explained. Wyatt's smile grew bigger. “Chris? Chris, look at daddy.” The toddler's head turned towards his father and a smile emerged. “Chris, do you want to have a baby brother or sister?” Chris let out a high pitched squeal. Not because he understood what his father was talking about but because he was happy to have his dad's attention. Wyatt crawled off the couch and gave his mother a big warm hug, then kissed her belly. Leo helped Chris off the couch and placed his little hand on Piper's stomach. Then, suddenly, the phone rang. “Hello?” Piper said when she answered the phone. “Hey, It's Paige.” “What's up?” “Did I leave my red coat yesterday?” “Yes, but I had Leo orb it to your apartment this morning.” “Thanks. Now, why do you sound so happy?” “Because I'm pregnant.” “Congratulations! We should celebrate tonight.” “Yeah, I was thinking we invite Darryl and Sheila over for dinner.” “Sounds great. Phoebe's going to flip out when you tell her.” Piper hung up the phone and happily skipped into the kitchen. In here, she started pulling out pots and pans to get cooking. Leo followed her in and for just a second watched her. “Go relax, I can cook the meal.” Piper turned around. “Leo, I'm pregnant not dying.” Leo approached her and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, then gently kissed her lips. “Alright, you can help me.” Piper smiled at her husband and the moment was interrupted by Paige orbing in. “Sorry, didn't mean to intrude. Just thought I'd pop on over and help out.” Leo backed away from his wife. “I thought you had a meeting with Emma today?” He recalled. “Emma's still not opening up to me. Her mom called to reschedule.” Leo nodded. “Well, you can help by looking after the boys,” Piper stated. “Why don't I bring them to the park. I'd love to have some 101 time with them.” “Sure, Paige. Just make sure this a magic-free trip.” Paige nodded and walked out of the kitchen to fetch her two nephews who were playing in the living room. It was around six. Everyone was seated at the table. Chris was in his high chair looking all over the room as he stuffed a handful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Wyatt and Chris were the only children at this dinner party since Darryl and Sheila had decided to leave their sons at home with a babysitter. Paige held up her and the table became silent as everyone's conversations stopped. “I'd like to make a toast. To love and to life. Coop, Phoebe, I hope your upcoming marriage goes well and brings nothing but good and love. Leo, Piper, congratulations on your pregnancy, I know this baby will be surrounded by love and will grow up to do great things.” The others, aside from the two youngest, raised their glasses and all at once shouted out, “to love and to life!” Then, just when they were about to start eating the turkey and masked potatoes, Phoebe stood up to catch their attention. “I know tonight is about the newest addition to the Halliwell family, but Coop and I have some exciting news as well.” She looked at her husband and smiled. “We have found an apartment a few blocks away and we're moving in at the end of the month.” “Oh, good for you. We'll miss having you two around all the time,” Piper stated. She gave her sister a warm smile. The next morning, Piper awoke in her bed to find her husband absent. This was odd. Piper was normally the first one up. She rolled herself out of bed and left her bedroom. “Leo!” She called out. There was no answer. She walked into the room her two sons shared. Chris was still asleep but Wyatt was playing on the floor with some blocks. Piper called out for her husband again and there was still no answer. She began to cry as she dropped down and sat on the floor. It wasn't common for Piper to react like this as she usually took a more rational approach whenever someone she loved was missing. Wyatt walked over to his mom and gave her a hug. “It's okay mommy, don't cry. I know where daddy is.” Piper's tears stopped and she looked her son in his eyes. “Wyatt, did you orb your daddy away while we were sleeping?” Wyatt nodded and giggled. “That is not funny mister.” Wyatt shrugged. “Daddy can orb back home.” This fact made Piper become worried again and her crying resumed. Where was he? Why hadn't he orbed home? “Piper? What's wrong?” Leo asked as he walked into his sons' room. “LEO! Thank god your okay. I thought something had happened to you!” “Sorry, didn't mean to worry you. When I got home from Hawaii I decided to run some errands.” “Wyatt orbed you to Hawaii?” “He did. I'm rather happy I was sent somewhere nice.” “You're welcome, daddy.” Chris then woke up and put his arms up when seeing his mother walk towards him. As she took her son into her arms, Piper began to cry. She held Chris tightly to her chest for comfort. She missed her sister so deeply and these days she couldn't stop thinking about her. As the unpleasant memory of her sister's death came flooding back once again, Piper handed the baby to Leo and then ran out of the bedroom. She disappeared into the room she and Leo shared across the hall. Leo called for Paige and handed her the toddler once she had orbed in, then he joined Piper in their bedroom. He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry hysterically. She knew she needed to tell Leo what was going on but through her sobs she could only manage to say her sister's name. Yet, this was just enough for to tell Leo what the final battle had done to his wife. He left the room and went to talk to Paige who was singing to the boys in their room. “Maybe if we beg Grams she'll allow Prue to come and visit,” Paige suggested. “It's a long shot but it is our best shot,” Leo agreed. So, Paige placed Chris on the ground next to his brother and then orbed to the attic with Leo. In here, they placed three white candles in a circle followed by chanting the summoning spell. “Hear me now, hear my cry, spirits from the other side, I summon thee, cross now the great divine.” Grams emerged in her spirit form and right away could tell something was wrong by the look on Leo's face. “What's wrong, Leo?” “It's Piper. She's struggling with the loss of Prue again and it's getting worse by the day,” Leo explained. “We were hoping Prue could come visit her for a few hours,” Paige added. Grams took a moment to think it over. “I think Piper is ready. I think you all are.” After another second passed, Prue appeared beside Grams. She smiled and stepped out of the circle to take on her physical form. “Hey, Leo,” she said as they hugged. She looked at Paige and gave her a warm smile. “Paige I presume?” Paige nodded feeling a little shy, this was the first time she was meeting her oldest sister. Prue smiled at her again and even gave her a long hug. “You've done well these past few years.” Paige was the one smiling now. “You've been watching me?” Prue nodded. “I've been watching all three of you.” After Prue and Paige had been formally introduced, Leo took Prue to his and Piper's bedroom. He knocked on the door first and as he opened it said, “Piper, you have a visitor. Piper looked at the door as it fully opened and seeing who was there beside Leo brought her to tears all over again. She jumped off her bed and ran into Prue's arms. Leo left them alone to get Phoebe who was already at work. Prue instantly started to cry when tightly holding her little sister in her arms. “How long are you here?” Piper asked between sobs. “The rest of the day, Grams thought my first visit shouldn't be longer than that.” Piper let out a few more sobs. “I've missed you so much. I love you, Prue.” “Right back at you kid.” There was a moment of silence before Prue pulled away from the hug. “So, are you going to introduce me to the boys or what?” Before Piper could answer that, Phoebe came barging into the room and threw her arms around her big sister as she burst into tears. Piper decided to give them a minute alone and went to find her sons in the meantime. “I'm proud of you, Phoebe. You have come such a long way.” There was no response. No words could show how happy hearing this from her big sister had made her. “I always knew you had it in you,” Prue continued. Phoebe was crying even more now. Piper returned holding the hands of two adorable little boys, one slightly younger than the other. Prue got down on her knees in front of the boys and the other two woman kneeled down behind the boys. “Wyatt, Chris, this is your auntie Prue,” Piper introduced. Prue smiled warmly at them, the boys remind silent as they decided what to think about her. “You look just like your daddy,” Prue said to Wyatt as she tickled his stomach making him laugh. She then looked at Chris, “and you look just like your mommy.” Chris smiled and decided to give her a big hug. Wyatt joined in and Prue was more than happy as she scooped them up in her arms and hugged them tightly. “They have a baby brother or sister on the way,” Phoebe informed, suddenly remembering. “Well, lets hope this one's a girl or that future we went to won't be true at all,” Prue joked. Her sisters both laughed. “Probably a good thing if it isn't,” Phoebe stated, referring to her being burned at the stake for murdering a famous baseball player with her powers. “If she is a girl we're going to name her Prue,” Piper informed. Prue smiled at her sister but shook her head. “Leave it for Phoebe.” She winked at her second youngest sister. “Wait, what are you saying?” Phoebe asked, her heart full of hope and excitement. “My lips are sealed.” “I have a fun idea, let's go scare Darryl. Tell him I'm a ghost here to haunt him,” Prue suggested. Phoebe chuckled. “Not a good idea, Darryl is really resistant when it comes to magic, long story,” Piper explained. “I won't even ask.” Nighttime came around and after Victor got to spend some time with his deceased daughter he took his two grandsons to his hotel room. The four sisters and their husbands/fiance went to Piper's club, the P3. Prue wore a pair of sunglasses and a large sun hat to avoid anyone recognizing her since she was supposed to be dead and was dead. They found a table and hung out like the good old days, like nothing had changed in the last seven years. Except that Paige was now around and married and Phoebe was engaged to be married, and of course, the fact that Piper was pregnant and already a mother of two. The music was perfect, the food was amazing- except Prue couldn't eat anything being a good- and the memories would last a life time. Then, like all good things, it was time for the goodbye. “Bye, Prue bear. I'll miss you. You'll say hi to Grams and mom for us right?” Piper asked. “Of course.” “In case I never it, thanks for everything you've done for us over the years,” Phoebe said. “It was nice to finally meet you. I hope we meet again someday.” “I'm sure we will. Bye my dear sisters. Stay strong, keep each other close and believe in yourselves. I'll come visit again someday, I promise.” The sisters hugged and cried. Prue hugged her two nephews. She then stepped into the circle of candles- in the attic- and turned back into her spirit form before she disappeared at the candles blew out. Piper buried her face in Leo's chest with his arms wrapped around her. Phoebe and Paige hugged each other as they cried too. It was the next morning. Piper was growing more frustrated by the second as Chris screamed in his highchair refusing to eat his banana. This wasn't like him, he had always been more than happy to have his morning meal after a long night's sleep. Phoebe stormed into the bathroom and slumped down in a chair at the table. Piper looked at Coop as he entered the kitchen. “What's up with her?” “She just took a pregnancy test and she's disappointed that she's not pregnant,” Coop explained. He walked over to the cabinets. “Why would Prue tell you to leave her name for me if I'm not even pregnant?” Piper walked over to her sister needing a break from her son and seated herself down beside her at the table. “Maybe she was talking about the future. You and Coop aren't even married yet, Phoebe. Maybe you'll be pregnant soon but not right now.” Phoebe shrugged knowing her sister was right but not liking that she was right. “I'M GOING TO MAGIC CAMP!” Wyatt shouted as he ran into the kitchen. Leo followed him in and kissed Chris's forehead. The toddler wasn't screaming anymore. “Magic camp?” Phoebe asked looking from Piper to Leo. “Wyatt has so much energy, Leo and I thought magic camp would be good for him.” Phoebe still looked confused. “Magic camp is this outdoor place near magic school in the other realm where kids use their magic to play games and do activities,” Leo explained. “Oh, I'm sure Wyatt is going to have a blast. Will Chris be going as well.” “I wish,” Piper replied in an irritated mood. “No, he's too young. You have to be at least three.” Phoebe nodded as Coop walked over to the table holding a bowl of cheerios and a spoon. After breakfast, and after Leo had left the manor to take Wyatt to magic camp, Coop and Phoebe were in their room surrounded by empty boxes. They were soon going to move and this meant they really needed to start packing. “What do you want to start with,” Coop asked. Phoebe shrugged. “Maybe the bathroom stuff.” “Shouldn't we start with things we're not going to use for the rest of the month.” “Right. So, we should start with packing things we don't normally need.” “That's what I just said.” “Sorry, I think I'm just a little stressed out,” Phoebe said. “I understand. Moving away from your sisters is a big deal. Are you sure you're ready for this?” Phoebe nodded. “It will be hard but we need to do this. My sisters and I can't live together forever.” “That's what you say every time you've tried moving out and you've always ended up back here,” Coop pointed out. “I know but this time I mean it.” Coop nodded. “Okay, so what do you want to start with then?” Phoebe took a second to clear her head and think. “I don't know. Maybe I should just head to the office and work on my column.” “No problem, we can do this later. Or I can start without you.” “That would be great, thank you honey.” Phoebe gave him a kiss on his cheek and told him, “I love you,” before she skipped out of their room. Leo kneeled down in front of his son. The sound of other children playing and laughing came from all around them. “Okay, Wyatt,” he said. “I'm going to come pick you up in a couple of hours and you're going to be a good boy and have fun, right?” Wyatt nodded his little head, he wasn't nervous at all, he was nothing but excited. Leo smiled at him and kissed his forehead. He gave him a final hug and then got to his feet. His son run off towards the other children. Most of them older, but some his age. He watched his son for a moment as he chased a couple of other boys around the field. And then he decided it was time to go home and leave Wyatt to his first day of magic camp. He wasn't worried about his son, he knew he would be okay. Wyatt was an exceptionally powerful child who could damn well take care of himself, as he had proven to everyone many times before. The day was sad, the sky was gray, and it was raining gently. The three Halliwell sisters and their men, along with two littlest family members, stood outside the Halliwell manor. The car was packed, so was the moving truck. It was time for Phoebe and coop to move on to their new apartment. Phoebe looked at her sisters. Tears silently going down her face. They were smiling at her but she could tell this was hurting them just as much as was as it was hurting her? She had lived with Piper almost her entire life. The only time she hadn't was those few times she had moved out. And she and Paige had gotten so close. She approached them, wrapped her arms around Piper first and then around Paige. The three of them cried as they hugged. This was a Bittersweet goodbye, a necessary goodbye. She then knelled down in front of her two little nephews. Neither of them knew what was going on but felt a change was happening. She scooped them up in her arms and hugged tightly. She whispered in their ears how much she loved them and made them promise they would be good for their parents. She then got back up and shared a second hug with her sisters. “Take care,” Piper said. “And don't be a stranger,” Paige added. Phoebe nodded and backed away as the tears continued to leak down her face. Coop took her hand and for a moment they just stood there looking at the people they were leaving behind. Then suddenly, Phoebe ran back over to them and hugged Leo and Henry. “Sorry,” she said. “Can't believe I almost forgot about you two.” “You're forgiven,” Leo replied. Phoebe chuckled and walked back to Coop. After a final wave goodbye from the both of them, they got into their car and, after a second, drove away to their new beginning.